


Music in Our Hearts

by Thiefs_Creed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) plays drums and Trumpet, Lance (Voltron) plays guitar and piano, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge (Voltron) plays flute, The Garrison is a normal college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiefs_Creed/pseuds/Thiefs_Creed
Summary: Hey! So, this is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so it may not be very good, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Be warned, this will definitely be a typical cringey music au, so please just go with it. I also have no idea how long this will be, so I guess we'll see!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so it may not be very good, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Be warned, this will definitely be a typical cringey music au, so please just go with it. I also have no idea how long this will be, so I guess we'll see!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band is running low on orchestral players, specifically violinists. Lance happens to be lucky enough to stumble upon a gorgeous man playing the violin; Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, ok so this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so yeah, please feel free to give me some constructive criticism at the end! I know some parts aren't perfect, so I might come back and fix them up later. Anyway, please enjoy!

Lance plastered another poster to a wall in the music hall. He stepped back and read over the notice. " **LOOKING FOR VIOLINIST!** ". The bottom read "Do you play the violin? If so, please consider joining the Garrison solo's orchestra! Talk to any of the members or Mr Shirogane for more information. Looking forward to seeing you there!".

As Lance stalled by pretending to care about this poster, he heard short, sharp footsteps nearing his position. He pulled his head to the right and watched his friend, Pidge Gunderson, trotting towards him.

"What did I do wrong this time, Pid?" Lance asked, almost sarcastically. Although, he often _had_ done something wrong, making this greeting somewhat customary.

"You've managed to place three posters in the same amount of time it took me to hang almost 20. What exactly is stopping you from being competent  _this_ time, Lance?" Pidge complained, irritation lacing their tone.

Lance pouted in a mocking way. "You just don't understand art, Pidge," he replied, sarcastically.

"Mhm, sure. Just hurry up, "Sir Lancelot", or I'll do it myself." Pidge demanded their head tilting just enough for Lance to see the deep, black circles under their eye.

Lance frowned childishly, before strutting down the hall, and calling over his shoulder, "Alright Pidget! I'll do this  _properly_ , if you get some fuckin' sleep, you old coot!".

Pidge heaved a long sigh, before trudging back the opposite way. "That idiot will be the  _death_ of me at some point,".

***

Lance had finally hung, what  _he_ thought, was a decent amount. Mind you, his standards were far lower than an average person' when it came to work. So, in 30 minutes of hiking around a giant college campus, he had hung a  **grand total of**... 10 posters!

He was absolutely sure it was good enough. Of course, it wasn't though. Once again, Lance heard footsteps. These ones were louder than Pidges, more sturdy. "Lance, how many have you managed to hang?". The voice was deep and smooth.

"Um, well..." Lance hesitated to look up. As much as he was certain that 10 was good, he knew Mr Shirogane would not feel the same way.

But he was surprised to see Mr Shirogane somewhat smirking, warmly. "...10" Lance mumbled.

"I thought so. But hey, it's an achievement for you, right?" Shiro (a nickname given by his students) congratulated.

Shiro was a positive man, pretty much all the time. That's most likely what drew his fiancé, Mr (Adam) Walker, to him. And because of their passion for music. See, they both taught in the music department. Specifically, Shiro taught strings, and Adam taught percussion and brass.

"Well, I'm proud of myself," Lance shrugged.

"That much is evident. Now, we need to head off. We've got music to play!" Shiro invited.

"Ok, I'll be there in just a sec," Lance replied.

Shiro nodded, then strode in the opposite direction. Lance rushed to grab his things from the hallway he had dumped them in when he got tired of lugging a backpack around. As he swiftly rounded corners, he halted when he reached his bag. Less because he had reached his things, more because he could hear faint music flowing out of the door of the room next to him.

Violin. Someone was playing the violin. It sounded perfect, every chord swimming through the air.

Lance was curious. And if the saying were true, he would be the cat one day. He peeked through the door and saw a boy he'd never seen before. The boy was... beautiful. His eyes were closed as he moved his bow along the strings, listening to the notes as they filled the room. His skin was pale, and his hair contrasted it beautifully with its jet black strands. His cheekbones were more prominent than any kid that Lance knew, and his lips were plump, their softness unique compared to his sharp features.

Lance was in awe of this man.

However, of course, Lance was noticed. The man turned his head quickly over his shoulder to look at Lance.

Lance froze. He wasn't entirely sure what the best course of action was in this situation. What do you do when you walk in and creepily watch someone play an instrument. Not just someone, a complete stranger.

There was only one option, in Lance's eyes. "Oh, um, sorry...sorry," Lance muttered. The man lifted his head and looked down his sharp nose at Lance. "Who are you? And why are you watching me?". His voice was modulated and silvery. "I...". Lance didn't really have a good excuse like he usually did. He decided there was no escaping this situation. "I was passing by, and I heard your music," Lance admitted, "It's not like I did anything wrong,".

"And my name is Lance. Lance McClain.".

The man paused. "You're in the band or whatever, aren't you?".

"Well, yes. Why do  _you_ know that?" Lance asks, mildly annoyed. He didn't appreciate the way the sentence was worded.

"Just making an observation," the man comments. "Now, are you going to leave me alone, or stare at me all day?".

"I-" Lance made a realisation, very suddenly. "You should join!" Lance blurted out.

"E-excuse me?" the man (Lance still didn't know his name) replied, shock contorting his face.

"Join! We need a violinist, and it appears you really don't have anything better to do." Lance commented, not thinking about his words before they fell out of his mouth (something he did far too often).

"You don't even know my name. Why, exactly, do you think I would have any urge to join your little band?" the boy practically spat.

"I don't know. I guess I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel by this point," Lance mocked. "And if you're so stressed about the name thing, then tell me your name,"

The man hesitated. He clearly contrasted Lance's outgoing, upfront personality. But he complied. Most likely because he wanted Lance to stop irritating him.

"Keith Kogane. That's my name," 'Keith' finally gave in.

"Ok, fantastic, now would you be willing to come join our mini orchestra? Or are you just going to chill here, all by yourself?" Lance urged.

"I still don't understand what makes you think I'm coming," Keith responded.

"Fine then. Stay here and mope with your violin, Mr Kogane," Lance mocked.

"You're very straightforward, aren't you?" Keith observed.

"No, I'm just confident, unlike you, clearly,".

Keith rolled his eyes and turned his back on Lance to continue practising. Lance furrowed his brow and spun on his heel to walk out the door.

He felt like he could feel Keith's eyes on him, but shook away the feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, ok, we finished! Please comment if you would like me to continue, and don't worry, later chapters will be much longer. I know this was really short, but hey! I tried!  
> Anyway, shameless self-plug!  
> Feel free to follow me here:  
> Instagram: @detroit.become.klance  
> Twitter: @Thiefs_creed  
> Tumblr: thiefscreed  
> Deviant Art (not very active, but working on something): ThiefsCreed


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crikey, it's been a while! Sorry guys, I'm writing an original story aside from this, and it's kind of been my priority. But I'm back! And I'll give you another chapter! Oh yeah, and just a small clarification, Acxa and Keith are not related at all in this fic, in case anyone is wondering. Acxa will be in this chapter, as well as Ezor and Zethrid!

Lance hurried over to the music room, but the image of Keith never left his head. He was just so...  _perfect._

But he tried to push the thoughts away. He had more important things to be thinking about. Like what his excuse would be for not practising the piano sheet music he had been given two weeks ago. I mean, he couldn't exactly tell them he was busy watching anime and going out to parties. That would be telling the truth, and God knows Lance never does that. So many detentions have been avoided through skillfully planned sob stories...

As Lance rounded the corner, he met with a familiar face.

"Veronica?"

Lance's older sister smiled at him.

"Hey, Lancey!" She replied.

"I thought you said were dropping out of college for a job," Lance thought aloud.

"I  _was_ dropping out. But now, I've found a far better job that I can get if I finish my course!" Veronica responded quickly.

"Oh, cool! What's the job?" Lance asked, partially aware of the clock ticking above the door nearby.

"An aeronautical engineer! Cool, right?" Veronica answered, smiling at her little brother excitedly.

"Woah! That's amazing!".

Lance then realised he didn't have time to be happy for Veronica.

"I actually need to go, but I'll buy you some food on the way home as a celebratory gift, 'kay Vee?" Lance offered while beginning to move further down the hall.

"Oh shit, yeah! You have band, don't you?" Veronica remembered, "See ya, Lance! Tell Shiro I say hi!".

Lance waved to his sister behind him, then bolted for the music room. He was already about 45 minutes later, and they only held these sessions for an hour and a half. Plus, he was the pianist. You know, the one who literally carries nearly the entire piece of music.

He tried to ignore the dread in his stomach. Even if Mr Shirogane was nice, Ms Altea may not take so kindly to this tardiness...

***

Lance tried to open the large door as quietly as possible, but to no prevail.

So, of course, like the idiot he is, he decided to play it off with an obnoxious presentation of his existence in the world.

"'Tis I, Lance McClain! I know you've all missed m-"

He was cut-off by a high-pitched, screeching noise in his ear.

He spun his head to see Pidge with a maniacal grin stretched across their face.

"You little shit!"

"Lance!"

Before Lance could snap Pidge's flute in half, he was stopped by Ms Altea calling his name.

"Why exactly are you late this time?" She asked, her voice stern.

"Um...".

He wasn't really sure if he wanted to mention Keith. He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. So, like a good brother, he placed the blame on Veronica.

"Veronica held me up. She needed help with... a thing that I cannot disclose as of right now," Lance managed to say.

"Uh-huh, right. Whatever you say, McClain," Ms Altea replied, rolling her eyes, "Just go sit down and get playing,".

Lance sat down at the piano, next to Hunk, who played trumpet.

"Hey, Lance!" Hunk greeted cheerfully.

Hunk was like the mum-friend. He was super supportive, always there to brighten your day, knows what to say, gives fantastic advice, and listens when people need to rant about their first-world problems. Not to mention, he gave the best hugs.

"Yo!" Lance replied.

"You sure that was what happened. Did Veronica  _really_ stop you?" Hunk suddenly asked.

"What?" Lance responded in confusion.

"C'mon, we've been friends since elementary school. I know when you're hiding something important. What really happened?" Hunk urged.

Lance debated what he should do. But then remembered what Hunk had literally just said. They've been friends since elementary school. No point avoiding the topic.

"Listen, I'll tell you afterwards, 'kay? But I've got to play piano right now, man," Lance finally answered.

"Alright!" Hunk replied in triumph.

Lance waited for Coran (the conductor) to signal everyone to raise their instruments.

***

The song was over quickly, and Lance performed perfectly, avoiding anymore grilling from Allura (she let the kids call her by her first name if she was in a good mood).

Hunk leaned on the top of the piano and looked down at his friend.

"So, what was it you would like to tell me?" Hunk asked, still evidently triumphant over his persuasion success.

"Fine. But I don't  _want_ to. You made me," Lance clarified, "Anyway. Basically, I got distracted by a guy playing violin,".

"Are you sure it wasn't just because there was a guy,  _period?_ _"_ Hunk mocked.

" **Yes** ," Lance replied, clearly pissed off.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to," Hunk justified, "Did you get this guy's name?".

"He was called Keith Kogane," Lance admitted.

"Huh, haven't heard of him before," Hunk thought aloud.

"I hadn't seen him before then, either. I guess he's new?" Lance wondered, joining Hunk in his pondering.

Their synchronised thought process was broken by Shiro.

"Alright, everyone! Good work today! Acxa, keep working on bar 13 with that french horn, got it? And Zethrid and Ezor, stop trying to telekinetically flirt while playing your instruments, ok?" Shiro announced.

Zethrid and Ezor blushed, while Acxa gave a solid nod as if she was a military soldier taking orders.

"We'll finish early today, you've all done fantastically!" Shiro finished.

Lance grabbed his things (without getting distracted by a hot guy playing the violin this time) and set off on his way home.

He pulled his keys out of his back pocket and unlocked his shitty, old sedan.

Even on the drive home, his mind was plagued with the thoughts of Keith playing the violin.

All he knew was, they needed him in the orchestra.

And Lance would stop at nothing to get that gorgeous man to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMERICAN SCHOOL SYSTEMS CONFUSE ME!!!! But I tried my hardest haha. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter that I should've written much earlier!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance just so happen to have music together. And an assigned partner project is due in two weeks...

Keith awkwardly rolled out of bed, and made a muffled groan as his body slammed onto the hard floor. He did this more often than was probably healthy.

 

His phone vibrated beside him on his side table. Keith shifted an arm from underneath his stomach and felt around on the wooden surface until his fingers brushed against the small device.

 

He propped himself up on his other elbow, then flipped the phone and nearly blinded himself.

 

1 message was displayed on the screen, below “8:16 am”.

 

“Shit,” Keith mumbled under his breath. His first class was in 45 minutes, and he needed to get ready.

 

The message was from Romelle, his best friend since two years ago.

 

“Hey Keith! Are you coming? You can’t be late to your first official class!” It read.

 

Keith thought about texting back, but decided he wasn’t bothered. He threw the phone onto his bed and pushed himself to his feet. He made coffee his first priority.

 

***

 

“Hey, Lance! Hey buddy?” A soft voice said, nudging Lance’s shoulder.

 

Lance mumbled something indecipherable, then moved away from the hand.

 

“Lance! Get up!” Pidge yelled.

 

The sleeping boy waved his hand up and down, shooing his friends away.

 

“Lance, it is quarter past eight. You are going to be late!” Pidge continued to snap.

 

“You could have said that earlier…” Lance murmured.

 

He chucked his covers off and looked for some clothes to put on. Hunk left to prepare breakfast, Pidge following in his stride.

 

Lance found some acid-wash jeans on the floor, then coupled them with a plain navy shirt. He pulled a blue sweatshirt with a little lion on it over his head, then completed the look with black converse.

 

“What’s on the menu today, Hunk?” The tall boy asked as he left his room.

 

“Scrambled eggs and bacon, because I’m running out of ideas,” Hunk answered, pan in hand.

 

“I don’t think it’s possible for you to run out of food ideas, Hunk. You’re a mastermind,” Lance replied, leaning on the counter next to Pidge.

 

Hunk scraped the eggs onto the three plates, and the three friends ate quickly, before grabbing their instruments and rushing out the door.

 

***

 

“You are so lucky we made it on time, asshole,” Pidge whispered angrily as they filed into the classroom among a few other students.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Lance dismissed.

 

As everyone took their seats, Mr Walker greeted his students.

 

“Good morning, everyone. I see we’re all looking tired. It’s only halfway through the semester, kids. Put some pep in your step!” The man at the front of the classroom joked, earning himself a collective breathy laugh from his class.

 

“Ok, we’ll get into the important stuff later. For now, I have to introduce someone! They recently transferred here, and only started yesterday,” Mr Walker began his introduction.

 

“His name is Keith, and I want everyone to make him feel welcome,”.

 

Lance’s eyes widened at the mention of Keith. He scanned the classroom and managed to find the boy he was searching for. Red jacket, black jeans, and messy, long, black hair.

 

“That’s the guy, isn’t it?” Hunk assumed, somewhat eager.

 

“Uh, y-yeah,” Lance replied quietly.

 

“I guess we were right!” Hunk whispered happily.

 

“Ok, now that we’ve successfully embarrassed our new student, I have a project for you all! You will have two weeks to complete it,” The teacher began explaining.

 

“I will be placing you in groups of two, so I don’t want any complaints,” Mr Walker continued, “Now, what you will hopefully achieve over the next couple of weeks is an orchestral composition, with a touch of modern. The song must be entirely original, and each pair will be given their own visual stimulus.”.

 

Lance played with a pencil at his desk. He was already top of the class, so he wasn’t particularly worried.

 

“So, I’ve prepared the pairs already, and it took me a while, and Shiro got mad at me because I didn’t turn the light off until midnight, but we’re here now. Like I said, no complaints,” Mr Walker said.

 

Once again, Lance zoned out until he heard his name.

 

“Now, Lance McClain, as you are top of the class, I thought it only fair to pair you with our newcomer,”.

 

Lance dropped his pencil. He’s not saying-

 

“Keith Kogane will be your partner for this project. I wouldn’t worry though. He was the top of his class in music theory at his old college,”.

 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, both in confusion and worry.

 

He looked behind himself to see the tan boy from the day before.

 

“Is this ok? Do you two know each other?” Mr Walker asked.

 

“It’s… fine, sir. We don’t know each other,” Lance spoke before Keith could screw something up. Which, admittedly, Keith was thankful for.

 

The teacher nodded, then continued down his list.

 

Once he had finished with everyone, he requested that they all sit with their assigned partners, and use the rest of the class to plan and prepare.

 

Everyone stood up and walked to their respective people, Hunk and Pidge turning to each other and high-fiving.

 

“Hold on, isn’t that that guy? Lance or something? From yesterday? The cute, tan boy?” Romelle asked Keith.

 

“I never said he was a ‘cute, tan boy’!” The short boy replied, blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

“No, you didn’t. But your vibe did,” Romelle smirked.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and quickly flicked his head around to look somewhere else, before Romelle could tease him about blushing.

 

He wasn’t attractive. He’s an annoying brat that doesn’t know how to leave someone alone.

 

“Uh, Keith?”

 

Keith was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked to the side quickly.

 

“Hey. I know we met yesterday, and it wasn’t a great first introduction, so I was hoping we could start over?” Lance wondered, his hands tense in his jean pockets.

 

Keith was slightly taken aback by this request. The boy who had snuck in and creepily listened to Keith playing, then kicked up a fuss, and left in a hurry, was now asking for a do-over. The taller boy’s tone was soft, and his eyes were sincere.

 

“Sure. Let’s do it,” Keith finally spoke, nodding slightly.

 

Lance let out a subtle sigh of relief, then shot Keith a smile as he pulled out a chair for him.

 

The pale boy obliged, then sat down. Since when was this guy a gentlemen?

 

“So, got any plans? Seeing as we don’t have the images until next lesson, I was thinking we could use this time to, I don’t know, get to know each other?” Lance offered.

 

Keith was normally great at maintaining eye-contact, his serious personality never letting him crack. But he found himself getting distracted by the little freckles the lines Lance’s nose and cheeks.

 

It took him a bit longer than it should have for him to respond.

 

“Oh, uh, sure, sounds good,” Keith answered, finally dragging his eyes back to meet Lance’s gaze.

 

“Cool! So, what instruments do you play? Other than violin, of course,”.

 

Keith was relieved that Lance was such a good talker. Although he was great at looking people in the eye while they spoke, he just couldn’t figure out how to maintain a proper conversation.

 

“Um, well. I did piano when I was younger, but it ultimately became too much alongside my violin. But those are pretty much all I can play… what about you?”

 

Lance’s cheeks lifted as a grin appeared on his face. Clearly he was more of a talker than a listener.

 

“Well, I play piano, but I can also play guitar! I’ve played it ever since I was little, when I would steal my dad’s guitar from his room and play it while he was at work,” Lance described as he looked down nostalgically, “My family would have you believe I’m a good singer and dancer, but I don’t know about that. I bet you’re a great dancer, though!”

 

Yep. Definitely a talker. But that didn’t bother Keith.

 

“ _ No!  _ I’m the worst dancer you’ll ever meet. I always trip over my own feet,” Keith laughed, partially to himself.

 

Lance found himself getting caught up in this boy’s hair, as if he himself were tangled in it. He wanted to run his fingers through it, he wanted to rest his chin on Keith’s head while the smaller boy drifted off to sleep.

 

He smiled fondly at the short boy before him before saying something.

 

“Well, I could always teach you,”

 

Keith glances up. Teach him how to dance? Hold his hands as they drift to the music? Rest his head against Lance’s chest? That sounded… pretty nice.

 

“Y-Yeah. That’s a good idea,” Keith replied, not wanting to sound too eager, but internally reprimanding himself for tripping over his own words.

 

This was stupid. You met him yesterday and he was a total asshole. But a very tall, tan, freckled, asshole.

 

God, Keith was a  _ mess _ . But that wasn’t uncommon for him. He always got enthralled by people, no matter their dumb personality.

 

And he hated himself for it.

 

“Alright, kids, we’ve got about five minutes left, so finish up what you were doing, and get ready!” Mr Walker declared over the top of all the chatter.

 

“Oh, that went by quickly!” Lance mentioned, “Can I have your number? You know, to text and stuff?”.

 

He couldn’t believe he had just blurted that out. Lance shocked himself. You don’t just casually ask someone their number like that!

 

“Sure,” Keith replied, looking up at Lance with a soft expression.

 

That was… unexpected, to say the least. But Lance didn’t hesitate to grab his phone and hand it to Keith.

 

As the shorter boy typed in his number, Lance couldn’t help but think about the look he had just received from Keith. A warm, half-smile. Lance honestly thought, even after one meeting, that that wasn’t possible.

 

But hey, maybe this boy was full of more suprises than just a smile...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! The chapter is over. If you would like me to write more, maybe leave me a comment? You can also follow me on:  
> Instagram: @Detroit.become.klance or @yuri_on_ice_fandom_page  
> Twitter (personal account): @Thiefs_creed  
> Tumblr (personal account): thiefscreed  
> Deviantart: ThiefsCreed


End file.
